The invention relates to a control device of an adjustment apparatus of a motor vehicle.
Such a control device is provided for controlling a driven adjustment element of the motor vehicle in an adjustment movement along an adjustment path, wherein the control device has a memory unit with a non volatile digital memory. The control device is configured to acquire a plurality of adjustment data items which are assigned to a position or a speed of the adjustment element along the adjustment path.
The term “acquisition of adjustment data items” includes both the variant in which adjustment data items in the form of measured values or status data items of a sensor apparatus which is external in relation to the control device and/or an assembly are registered and the variant in which the control device itself has means for generating measured values or for interrogating status data items and therefore measures the adjustment data items.
Such control devices are known from the prior art for the purpose of, in particular, controlling an adjustment apparatus which is embodied as a window lifter system. These control devices are embodied in such a way that the status of the electric assemblies and the position information of the actuated mechanism are stored in the non volatile memory of the control device after the change in position has been concluded or before the control device goes into the sleep mode. If a voltage failure or a reset of the microcontroller which is provided in the control device occurs during the change in position of the mechanism, the current position of the mechanism is no longer known when the control device is next powered up. In the case of a window lifter system, this leads, for example, to what is referred to as destandardization of the window lifter system.